Un nouveau monde
by Zoro-Roronoa64
Summary: Silvers Hikari vit une vie tranquille, sur Shabondy, avec ses deux parents. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas,c'est qu'un homme est à sa recherche pour de mauvaises raisons...
1. prologue

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous! :)_

**Titre:** _Un nouveau monde._

**Écrit par:** _Trafalgar-fanfiction._

**Beta Reader: **_Roronoa-Zoro._

**Rating: **_K**  
**_

**Pairing: **_Law X OC_

**Résumé: **_Silvers Hikari vit une vie tranquille, sur Shabondy, avec ses deux parents. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas,c'est qu'un homme est à sa recherche pour de mauvaises raisons... _

**Diclaimer:**_ Le monde de One pièce et cette histoire et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont respectivement à Oda et Trafalgar-fanfiction.  
_

**N/A:**_ J'ai trouvé cette fiction de One pièce sur un blog et je l'ai trouvée vraiment intéressante. J'ai essayé d'aider au mieux l'auteur pour qu'elle soit encore plus parfaite :) A présent nous avons décidé de la faire partagé à encore plus de monde :). Je voulais ajouté que je suis désolé si vous trouvé des fautes... Et j'espère qu'elle ne vous piquerons pas trop les yeux... :D_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**Prologue.**

Une jeune fille blonde se promenait dans les rues de Shabondy , connaissant cet archipel par coeur , elle se diriga vers un bar dans la zone de non-droit , par réflexe elle mit sa capuche. La plupart du temps, quand une femme entrait dans les bars , elle se faisait ridiculiser par les hommes. Elle commanda un verre. Assise au bar , elle regarda les gens autour d'elle. Dans un coin, elle remarqua un homme avec un bonnet bizarre , il devait sûrement être un pirates. Elle avait entendu dire que les 11 supernovas étaient sur cette île, ils veulent, certainement, rejoindre le "Shin Sekai".

Aprés avoir bu un petit verre de "jus d'orange" , elle décida de rentrer chez elle, elle habitait dans un petit bar, avec ses deux parents. Il n'était pas très grand pour tout les trois mais il était assez confortable, il se trouvait au groove n°13 , sur une grande racine. Lorsque elle ouvrit la porte, elle cria:

-Maman chui rentrée !

-Hikari, te voila ! répondit sa mère.

Une femme brune, agée d'une quarantaine d'année, était accouder de l'autre coté du bar, Hikari s'approcha d'elle, ses yeux bleu-vert se posèrent sur la cigarette que sa mère tenait entre ses fin doigts. Une expression d'insatisfaction avec un air enfantin s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille:

-Je croyais que tu avais arreté cette puanteur...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux... On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on a envie...

Elle soupira de désepoir à cette réponse et lui demanda:

-il est ou papa ?

-ici !Dit une voix grave derrière elle.

La petite blonde se retourna et vit un vielle homme agé, lui, d'une dizaine d'année de plus que Shakky, sa mère , il souria à sa fille. Quelques heures plus tard, la grande blonde était alongée sur son lit, elle lisait un livre qu'elle venait d'acheter. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu dans un magasin, elle s'était jetter dessus n'y croyant pas ses yeux. Soudain, shakky l'appela:

-Hikari ! va coupée le poisson pour le repas !

En entendant cela, un souffle de mécontentement sortit de sa bouche. Elle allait devoir remettre à un autre moment la lecture de ce magifique livre... Elle rejoignit la cuisine en trainant des pied et vit sur la planche un pauvre poisson qui gigotait.

-Beurk ! j'aime pas le poisson...

Son père avait perçu son désaccord et lui dit avec fermeter:

-Y a pas de mais! Et puis c'est très bon pour la santé!

Elle soupira de nouveau, la petite chose essayait tant bien que mal de s'échapper mais elle allait quand même passer à la casserole...

-Pauvre bête...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans une grande rue du groove 21, un jeune homme brun était assi nonchalamment sur une caisse en bois. Il observait le combat de deux rookies. Le premier homme tenait une très grande et grosse barre de métal, qu'il utilisait comme arme. Sa particularité était qu'il avait des ailes dans le dos. L'autre, tenait, entre ses mains, deux lames qui ressemblaient étrangement à des fourche. Son visage était cacher par un casue bland et bleu et de long cheveux blond lui tombait jusqu'au niveau des hanches. Le duel était rude. Soudain un homme habillé comme un mousquetaire les stoppa dans leurs lancer. Et leur dit avec autorité:

-Si vous voulez faire des remous, faite-le dans le nouveau monde!

-Je vois... Le pavillon rouge, X-Drake. Dit le premier avec un sourire de tueur. Ta vie vient d'êre épargnée, homme masqué.

Après les avoir arreter, le prénommé X-Drake s'éloigna d'eux. Aussitôt, le "spectateur" l'interpella un sourire aux lèvres:

-Ca commencait juste à être intéressant. Yo, Drake ... Combien de personnes as-tu tués ?

-Ce qui est certain , c'est que j'en ai tué moins que toi, Trafalgar Law...

Puis le pavillon rouge reprit son chemin tandis que le brun, lui, continuait de sourire. Tout d'un coup, un esgargophone sonna , un de ses nakamas se précipita vers lui et lui tendit le petit objet. Trafalgar Law décrocha , la voix d'un homme qu'il connaisait ce cinglé résonna a ses oreilles:

-As-tu trouvé ce que je t'avais demandé?

-Non pas encore... répondit-il.

Son sourire avait totalement disparut, il avait à présent une expression emplit de dégout.

-Je te donnerais l'objet SEULEMENT si tu me ramènes cette fille ! Tu as bien compris?

-oui ...

Il racrocha et soupira , il connaissait juste le nom de cette fille , Silvers Hikari ...

**To be continued...**

* * *

_Alors le prologue vous a t-il plu? Dans ce prologue, nous nous sommes inspirées de l'épisode 392. :)_

_Une petite review pour savoir ce que vous en avez penser! _

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 1! :D_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous! :)_

**Titre:** _Un nouveau monde._

**Écrit par:** _Trafalgar-fanfiction._

**Beta Reader: **_Roronoa-Zoro._

**Rating: **_K**  
**_

**Pairing: **_Law X OC_

**Résumé: **_Silvers Hikari vit une vie tranquille, sur Shabondy, avec ses deux parents. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas,c'est qu'un homme est à sa recherche pour de mauvaises raisons..._

**Diclaimer:**_ Le monde de One pièce et cette histoire et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont respectivement à Oda et Trafalgar-fanfiction.  
_

**N/A:**_ J'ai trouvé cette fiction de One pièce sur un blog et je l'ai trouvée vraiment intéressante. J'ai essayé d'aider au mieux l'auteur pour qu'elle soit encore plus parfaite :) A présent nous avons décidé de la faire partagé à encore plus de monde :). Je voulais ajouté que je suis désolé si vous trouvé des fautes... Et j'espère qu'elle ne vous piquerons pas trop les yeux... :D_

**Réponse aux Review:**

_**Heart-Law:** Merci pour ta review :) Voici la suite :D_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Hikari était assise au bar de sa mère. Elle s'amusait avec son verre vide. Tout à coup, un soupir sortit, sans prévenir, de sa bouche. Shakky lui demanda calmemant, tout en essuyant un verre:

-qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-je m'ennuie ... affirma la blonde avec désespoir.

Son père avachit sur le canapé. Tout en lisant le journal, il lui proposa:

-Un petit entrainement ça te dit? Je commence à rouiller à rester sans rien faire...

Une ampoule s'alluma inextrémiste dans sa tête. Enfin elle allait pouvoir se dépenser, en plus, avec la nouvelle attaque qu'elle venait d'apprendre, il allait avoir un peu de mal à la battre cette fois-ci! Elle s'approcha de lui, des étoiles plein les yeux et lui dit en souriant:

-C'est vrai? Ne pleures pas si je te bat aujourd'hui!

-Mais bien sûr! répondit l'homme au cheveux blanc ironiquement. On va voir ça alors!

Ils rejoignirent l'arrière de la maison, l'un en face de l'autre. La blonde voyait déjà la tête qu'il allait faire! Et elle en jubilait d'avance!

-Bah alors? Tu viens m'attaquer ou c'est pour demain?

-C'est pour tout de suite! Tu ne te rendras même pas compte que ça sera déjà finit! Equipement céleste ! Cria t-elle.

A ces mots, le corp se souleva du sol, on pourrait pu croire qu'elle ne sentait plus l'apesenteur l'attirer vers le centre de la terre. Une jolie robe mauve recouvrait la totalité de son corp, au niveau de ses épaules, on pouvait distingué de légères ailes. Un doux ruban était accrocher dans son dos et descendait jusqu'en bas de ses fines jambes. Sans attendre, elle sauta aussi haut qu'elle pu et passa dérrière lui, puis sans prévenir elle inspira beaucoup d'air, jusqu'a être gonfler et lança sa première attaque:

-Donaru no sora*

Un énorme tourbillon sortit de sa bouche. Le vent emportait tout autour de lui. Des bulles éclatèrent, de petit arbres furent déraciner. Mais même à cette courte distance le vieille homme esquiva avec facilité comme à son habitude, il lui dit avec un petit sourire:

-Pas mal ! tu progresses vite !

Hikari n'écoutant pas les propos de son père, enchaina avec une nouvelle technique:

-Iki no hiryuu!*

Un son uniforme et aigue sortit de sa fine bouche. Cette technique permettait d'immobiliser son adversaire pendant quelques secondes. Hikari s'approcha avec rapidité et agilité vers son père qui semblait ne pouvoir faire aucun geste.

-Yatta! Je l'ai eu! pensa t-elle.

Joyeuse, elle allait lui assainé un coup de poing dans les cotes. Malheureusement, le "Seigneur des Ténèbres" esquiva facilement. Il avait analysé sa technique et avait pu grâce à cela trouver une solution assez "simple" pour la contrer. En voyant qu'il avait pu bouger, elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui, éssouflé.

-Comment a t-il réussi à comprendre mon attaque? C'est la première fois que je l'utilise!

Il trouvait qu'elle s'améliorait de jours en jours. La petite fille qu'il avait chéri plus que tout, avait bien grandit... Un sourire nostalgique s'afficha sur son visage creuser par l'âge. Remarquant que la blonde ne s'était pas laisser surprendre et qu'elle allait de nouveau riposter, il se mit en position de défense et dit pour lui même:

-Bon alez! J'augmente un peu la difficulté!

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un peu plus d'une heure, Hikari était complètement épuisé mais elle n'allait pas s'arréter pour autant! Elle n'était pas aussi faible! Pour une fois qu'il lui proposait de s'entrainer, elle ne pouvait pas louper cette occasion de lui prouver ce qu'elle vallait! Elle s'élança le plus rapidement possible avec toute la force qui lui restait, lorsqu'elle allait lui donner un coup de pied dans la tête, une main l'arréta, elle leva sa tête en sa direction et vit son père stoïch. Surprise, elle lui demanda:

-Que ce passe t-il?

-On en a terminer pour aujourd'hui.

-Mais non! S'il te plait... Je suis encore en pleine forme! Affirma t-elle avec entrin.

-Oui c'est ça! ironisa t-il. On pourait croire que tu vas t'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre mais sinon, c'est vrai tu as tout à fait raison! tu pètes la forme!

-Pas besoin de te moquer de moi...

C'est yeux était maintenant en train d'admirer le sol. Et voilà, c'était fini... ça n'allait pas être demain la veille que ça allait de nouveau arriver... Ce n'était encore qu'un faux espoir de plus... Mais il avait raison, ses jambes la suppliaient de s'sassoir. Voyant qu'il attendait une réponse, le blonde hocha positivement de la tête. Elle se ré-équipa en tenu de tout les jours:

-Tu as bien progresser mais entraines-toi, aussi, avec tes autre équipements! La diversité de tes attaques te sera d'une grande aide, ne l'oubie jamais! Conseilla t-il.

-Oui papa... répondit-elle fatiguer.

Ils partirent en direction de leur maison. Hikari avançait d'un pas lent, elle était sur e bord de l'évanouissement. Elle s'entrainait pourtant, souvent, mais elle ne rivalisait toujours pas avec lui et cette penser la fatiguait encore plus que leur petite entrainement. Elle voulait montrer à lui et aux autres qu'elle n'était pas que la fille de Silvers Rayleigh mais une personnes forte qui pourrait affronter n'importe quoi sans crainte. Elle regarda une dernière fois le lieu de leur combat. Des cratères géants étaient répartis sur toute la zone et quelques arbres avaient totalment été déraciner! Sans le vouloir un léger sourire satisfait naquit sur son visage remplit de poussière. Elle était peu être encore très loin de son objectif mais elles si rapprochait doucement. Comme disait un célèbre proverbe: "Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point.". A peine rentrer, elle décida de prendre une bonne douche brûlante pour enlever toute la crasse qui c'était accumuler. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle était habillé par un jolie peignoir et dans ses cheveux, une serviette les retenait, elle se changea rapidement et rejoignit le bar. Shakky était assise au bar, une cigarette à la main. Un air contrarié s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle s'assit en face de sa mère. Cette dernière écrasa la fin de sa cigarette et demanda à la nouvelle venue:

-Hikari , demain, pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

-ça depends, c'est sur quoi? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

-Ton père c'est vendu pour combler ses dettes... Il sans sortira comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas la soucis, mais demain, il y aura les dragons celeste à la salle alors j'aimerais que tu y ailles pour l'empécher de se faire attraper pour de bon...

-D'accord. J'irai, pas de soucis! Ca se trouve ou?

-nan, il ne m'a rien dit de plus.

-Très bien j'irais le plus tôt possible pour pas qu'ils ne soient trop tard.

Aprés s'être rassasier, elle avait une de ses dalles, elle partie se coucher. Elle pressentait que la journée de demain n'allait pas être banal.

Le lendemain, le soleil n'atait pas encore haut dans le ciel qu'Hikari était déjà prète à partir. Elle portait une douce robe en jean qui mettait en valeur ses légère courbe , un débardeur blanc et par dessus avait été poser une veste sans manche verte, et des bottes en cuir. Elle regarda quelques seconde le miroir en face d'elle et se fit un petit clin d'oeil tout en faisant un petit signe de paix.

-Allez, c'est partit!

Aprés avoir pris un petit déjeuner en 5 min chronomètre en main, elle partit en ville chercher son pére , elle passa chez plusieurs marchands pour avoir des information pour le retrouvée.

Deux heures plus tard, elle vagabondait dans les multitudes rues, fatiguée. Elle passa à la salle des ventes du groove 1, la jeune fille demanda aux vendeurs, en leur montrant sa photo, s'ils l'avaient vu et effectivement, ils l'avaient. Soulagée, elle s'assis quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Elle leur demanda quand ils allaient le vendre et ils repondirent qu'ils le vendraient à 12h00. Elle regarda sa montre, 11h30. Elle soupira en entendant son ventre gargouiller. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas mieux déjeuner ce matin? En plus elle allait devoir attendre que son tour arrive... Elle sortit de l'arrière boutique et décida d'entrée par la porte principal. Lorsqu'elle entra, la salle était déjà blindée de monde. Elle trouva une place dans l'allée central et décida de s' assoir. Beaucoup de nobles la regardaient avec mépris. Un d'entre eux chuchota à son voisin:

-C'est Silvers Hikari , cette fille à déja fait des multiples dégats sur l'archipel ! La marine n'a jamais réussit a la coincée!

-Ils la captureront quand elle sortira! Affirma l'autre.

Un Homme au cheveux rouge, non loin d'eux, avait entendu leur petite conversation. Il était adosser au mur du fond. Son équipaage l'entourait, il dit pour lui même:

-Silvers? Hum... Intéressant...

A ces mots, les deux nobles se retournèrent pour voir qui les espionnaient, leurs regards se changèrent de la colère à la peur.

-c'est... Commença le premier.

-Eustass "captain" Kidd de south blue ! Termina le deuxième.

Soudain, la grande porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et laissa entrée deux dragons céleste. Tous se retournèrent et baissèrent les yeux en les voyant rejoindre leurs places.

-Les dragons célestes... Les esclaves... Les salles des ventes... Comparés à la "vertueuse", les mafaiteurs du monde semblent être de braves types. Lorsque les raclures dirigent lle monde, ça engendre d'autres raclure... Vous ne comprenez même pas ça? Au moins, on assume d'être mauvais, hein Killer?

-T'as raison... Approuve un homme, près de lui.

On ne pouvais pas voir son visage car il était caché par un masque mais on pouvait distinguer dans son dos de long cheveux blond.

-Et si on achetait quelqu'un qui semble interressant? Demanda en gloussant.

Un de ses hommes l'interpella:

-Boss Kidd, regarde ça... Dit l'homma en montrant du doigt une personne non loin d'eux.

-Je connais ce visage...

-C'est l'homme qui vaut 200 millions de North Blue, Trafalgar Law... J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur lui. Ajouta l'informateur.

Se sentant observé, Law se retourna et vit un de ses rivals le fixé avvec détermination. Un petit sourire narquoit naquit sur son visage, il fit un petit signe de tête en sa direction et se replaça correctement.

-Il connait pas les bonnes manières! Dit l'homme aux cheveux rouge énervé.

-Boss, les rumeurs sur la prénommé fille, du second de l'équipage du Seigneur des pirates, Silvers Rayleigh, à l'air fondée...

La vente aux enchére débuta, les nobles et les dragons celestes attendaient avec hâte que le lot du jour arrive. Les autres, eux, étaient plutôt dégouter de voir le visage du gouvernementt aussi salle! Hikari se retenait de les prendre un par un et de les envoyer voler très loin! Comment osait-il faire ça à des gens! Ils sont pourtant tous constituer pareil! A la fin de sa réflexion le lot tant attendu fut annoncé. L'esclave mit en ventes, n'était rien d'autre qu'une sirène! Elle frappait jusqu'a n'en plus pouvoir contre le bocal. Les nobles jubilait de la voir si impuissante et préparait leur tablette pour l'acheter! C'était un produit exceptionnellement rare. L'animateur s'approcha du bocal, un micro à la main et tout en faisant des gestes commença son monologue:

-Il y a lontemps qu'on en avait pas vu une. Je suis certain que tout le monde la veut! Bien! Combien êtes vous prêt à payer? Commençons! Nous allons débuter avec...

-500 000 000 ! Cria un des dragons célestes qui sous l'impulsion s'était lever. Je la prends pour 500 millions de Berrys!

Toute la salle était choqué! Plus personne n'osait bouger ou même respirer. Le silence avait envahi la salle. Le père de l'acheteur, à coté de lui, lui dit en le grondant:

-Tu gaspilles encore ton argent! T'as déjà des piranhas dans ton aquarium, non?

-J'adorerais les voir la poursuivre. Les shirèneuh sont les créatures marines les plus rapideuh du mondeuh... Dit-il en fasination.

Hikari déglutit. Comment pouvaient-ils faire ça? Les vrais monstres ne sont pas les pirates en faite! Mais le gouvernement lui même! Ils sont tellement pourris gaté que faire du mal au autres ne leur fais rien! Elle allait se lever, les poings sérrés pour aller leur regler leur compte quand une explosion retentit au dessus d'elle. La jeune fille tourna lentement sa tête vers l'accident et vit, debout, un garçon de son âge avec un chapeau de paille il semblait parler à ses amis. Lorsqu'il aperçu la sirène, il se jeta la tête la première dans la baguarre et cria:

-Oï! Camie! Je te cherchais! Dieu Merci!

-Attend un peu, Mugiwara! Qu'est ce que tu fais? Demanda un homme tout en essayant de l'empecher d'avancer plus.

-Camie est juste là!

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Les dragons celestes sont juste là!

-Je m'en fous!

Non loin d'elle, Hikari entendit deux nobles dire inquièt:

-Il vient de dire Mugiwara? C'est un pirate!

Ca explique tout! Elle se disait bien qu'elle l'avait déjà vu quelques part! C'est Mugiwara no Luffy, 300 millions de Berry! Mais pourquoi fait-il ça? C'est un pirate pourate pourtant! Pourquoi veut-il la sauver? Elle ne comprenait plus rien! Elle regarda de nouveau la scene et tout le monde regardait maintenant l'homme qui était un homme poisson. Des insultes sortaient de tout le public. Les mains d'Hikari se serrère encore plus, elle était tellement énervé que si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait vraiment tous les tué même si un amiral serait par la suite à ses trousses! Chapeau de paille, lui avait continuer sa course et se battait à présent avec des gardes. Le brun cria le plus fort possible pour que tout le monde l'entende:

-Connard! Camie n'est pas à vendre!

Enfin quelqu'un de lucide dans cette salle! Le pire c'est que c'était un pirate! Quelles monde repugnant! Le dragon celeste qui venait d'acheter la sirène, avait de la morve qui dégoulinait de son nez. Quelle horreur! Ce dernier, tira sur l'homme poisson. Son coeur manqua un battement, la blonde n'osait plus bouger. Le dragon celeste, quand à lui, sautillait avec joie autour du poulpe qui agonisait et on pouvait l'entendre dire:

-Je l'ai eu! J'ai tiré sur un triton!

Une rouquine en haut de la salle s'éfondra en sanglot et cria de toute ses forces:

-Hachi!

Ce devait être le nom de l'homme poisson puisqu'elle discutait il y a quelques instant avec le chapeau de paille.

-Père regarder cha! J'ai attrapé un triton! Je l'ai attraper moi-même donc ch'est gratuit!Gratuit! Gratuit! Une pieuvre gratuite!

Avait dégout, elle regarda ensuite le jeune garçon qui s'approchait lentement en serrant les poing. Plus haut, le dragon celeste continuait de fanfaronner avec joie. Le chapeau de paille avait des yeux de tueur, c'était la première fois qu'hikari voyait des yeux d'une telle profondeur et sincérité.

-Gra-Gra-Gra-Gra'tuite!

Luffy passa à quelques centimètre que son ami et ce dernier, avec les dernière force qui devait lui rester, attrapa le bras du jeune homme. Il réussit à le convaincre grasse à un gros monologue qui mit les larmes au yeux à la blonde. Lorsque l'homme poisson s'escusa au près de ses amis, la pourriture cria:

-Fouttu poishcaille! Même après t'avoir tirer deshus, tu continue ton balba! Tu m'ennuies!

A ces mots Luffy se retourna et ce qu'avait dit Hachi, il y a quelques instant l'importait peu tant qu'il pouvait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cette enfoiré! Il lui lança un regard à faire peur, toute l'assistance autour d'eux rgardait la scène avec peur.

-Toi qu'esh que ch'est que che regard?

Le chapeau de paile continuait de se rapprocher sans peur et avec une determination impossible à stopper.

-Ch'est moi que tu regarde comme cha? Demanda le descendaant des fondateurs en pointant son arme vers lui.

-Tu m'ennuies toi aushi!

Une balle, puis deux et une troisième partit en sa direction mais aucune ne touchèrent leur cible. Luffy était maintenant à quelques pas de lui. Lorsque son pied se posa sur la dernière marche pour atteindre la pourriture, le brun envoya son poings de la totalité de sa force dans son visage. L'homme fut envoyer dans un mur en face et était évanouit saigner de partout.

-Bien fait pour lui!

Tout le monde était choquer, enfin presque, son équipage n'avait pas plus paniquer que ça... Ils sont bizarre ces gens. Ils s'approcha et s'escusa auprès d'eux! Le père de la soi-disant "victime" se levant en colère. Tout le nobles, craignant cela plus que tout quittèrent le plus vite possible la salle jusqu'a même s'écraser entre eux pour leur propre survie...

-Pitoyable... Pensa Hikari en les regardant faire. Elle détourna, ensuite les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Ils restait à présent L'équipage de Chapeau de paille qui commençait à se batre contre les gardes, deux autres autres groupes surement des pirates et elle. Elle repensa soudain à la chose première de sa veue. Son père. Où est-il bon sang? J'en était sur que ça allait être une mauvaise journée!

Elle observa quelques instants leurs façons de se battre jusqu'à ce qu'il en tombe 3 de plus ciel! Un d'entre eux tomba sur la tête du père.

-C'est mauvais ça! Il faut que je retrouve papa le plus vite possible et qu'on s'en aille! Si le gouvernement découvre que papa est sur cette île finit notre tranquilité! pensa t-elle. C'est vrai que c'était très égoiste ce qu'elle venait de dire et que un peu plus tôt elle avait voulut le frapper à la place de ette inconnu mais à présent sa raison avait reprit le pas.

Pour se venger le dragon celeste survivant voulu tirer sur la siréne mais une onde la fit s'évanouir. Ele reconnu immédiatemet cette technique. C'était son père. Rayleigh sortit des coulisses pour rejoindre la scène, encore très lumineuse. Il était accompagné d'un Géant.

-Regarde ça , le géant ! On dirait que la vente est terminée !

Tout le monde resta choqué sauf la blonde qui croisa les bras avec un air désinvolte.

-Dis le vieux t'était là uniquement pour voler de l'argent ou quoi?

-Ouai ! affirma t-il en rigolant avec force.

-il est irrécupérable! Pensa sa fille avec ennuie.

-Oh! Tiens Hachi !

-Rayleigh !

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa file et lui dit, tout sourire:

-Tu es la aussi ?

-Moi qui esperai que tu ferais pas de bordel , bah je me suis trompée!

-Gomen* HAHAHA

-En plus ça le fait rire! Enraga t-elle.

Le seigneur des ténèbres observa les alentoures et sourit , il lanca à nouveau son "haki", et tout les soldats qui se trouvait dans la salle furent évanouis en quelques secondes. Il parla pendant quelques minutes avec l'équipage de chapeau de paille. Elle regarda sa montre et elle se dit que les chances de s'échapper sans se faire remarquer allait être plus difficile... Soudain, elle l'entendit l'appeler:

-Hikari ! Tu vas nous aider à conduire ses personnes chez ta mère!

-D'accord...

Les 3 capitaines sortirent de la salle. Ils se disputaient pour savoir qui allait mener la danse de la petite baguarre. En les entendant, une petite goutte d'eau se positionna derrière la tête de la blonde et était surprise que des gens puissent se battre pour ça... Ils étaient assez effrayant d'un côter... Quand le restent des équipage sortirent, Hikari suivait de derrière son père et le robot pour leur laisser prenddre de l'avance et ainsi, en cas de pépin, elle pourrit les couvrir. Alors qu'elle allait les suivres, elle passa à coté d'un des 3 capitaine. Ses yeux océan rencontrèrent le gris metalique du brun. Elle secoua, ensuite la tête et continua sa course.

Le jeune homme sourit en la voyant s'éloigner et chuchota:

-Je t'ai trouvée ...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

_Alors? il vous a plu? :)_

_Dans ce chapitre on s'est également inspiré d'un des épisodes de One pièce :)_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 2!_

_Ps: Les publications sortiront tout les samedi!_


	3. chapitre 2

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous! :)_

**Titre:** _Un nouveau monde._

**Écrit par:** _Trafalgar-fanfiction._

**Beta Reader: **_Roronoa-Zoro64._

**Rating: **_K**  
**_

**Pairing: **_Law X OC_

**Résumé: **_Silvers Hikari vit une vie tranquille, sur Shabondy, avec ses deux parents. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas,c'est qu'un homme est à sa recherche pour de mauvaises raisons..._

**Diclaimer:**_ Le monde de One pièce et cette histoire et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont respectivement à Oda et Trafalgar-fanfiction.  
_

**N/A:**_ J'ai trouvé cette fiction de One pièce sur un blog et je l'ai trouvée vraiment intéressante. J'ai essayé d'aider au mieux l'auteur pour qu'elle soit encore plus parfaite :) A présent nous avons décidé de la faire partagé à encore plus de monde :). Je voulais ajouté que je suis désolé si vous trouvé des fautes... Et j'espère qu'elle ne vous piquerons pas trop les yeux... :D_

**Réponse aux Review:**

**_Manga-Angel-Yaoi:_**_ Merci! Je trouve aussi que c'est une géniale idée x) Voici la suite!_

**_Yuurii-chan: _**_Nous te remercions!. :D Nous sommes très contente que cette fic te plaise :)_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous rendus au bar de Shakky pour se planquer et trouver une solution. Hikari les avait tous trouver très interessant. C'était peu être des pirates mais ils avaient des convictions qu'elle respectait. Quelques heures plus tard, L'équipage c'était séparer, la blonde et Camie priaient pour qu'ils ne leur arrive rien, mahleureusement, les Mugiwaras furent séparer par Bartholomew Kuma...

Cela faisait, à présent, trois semaines que l'équipage au chapeau de paille était disloqué. Deux semaines que la guerre de Marinford était terminé. Et une semaine que Rayleigh était parti aidé Luffy... Hikari était allongée dans son lit et regardait le plafond avec insistance, elle repensa à tout les évenements qui s'était produit les dernières semaines. La blonde avait suivit la guerre sur les panneaux du centre principal de Shabondy. Elle avait peur pour lui et d'un coté, elle l'enviait pour son courage et sa détermination s'en faille. Lorsqu'elle vit Ace mourir dans les bras de son frêre, la blonde fahit s'éffondrer tellement ça devait être dur pour lui... Elle ne lui avait parler que quelques minutes mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir de la compassion à son ègard. Si ça avait été elle, elle n'aurait j'amais pu remonté la pente, même si sa famille était la pour elle, elle n'avait ni la volonté ni la force, elle aurait seulement sombrer... Elle avait proposé à son père de l'accompagner mais il avait refusé catégoriquement. Hikari fut très surprise de voir le pirate, qui avait hanté son esprits, aider Luffy à s'échapper. Elle avait un très mauvais préssentiment à son sujet. Quelque chose se tramait avec lui et le voir loin d'ici la rassurait.

Au large de l'archipel Shabondy, un sous marin est à l'arrêt. Une petite était attroupé sur le sous marin. Un ours, habillé d'une combinaison orange, dormait profondément, on le voyait grâce à la grosse bulle qui sortait de son nez. Contre lui se trouvait le capitaine des Hearts Pirate. Autour d'eux, plusieurs personnes de l'équipage manifestait leurs mécontentements:

-Quoi? On y entre pas encore? Demanda un homme au cheveux orange avec incompréhension.

-Dépechons nous d'aller dans le Nouveau Monde! Affirma un autre qui portait une casquette avec écrit dessus penguin.

Les deux devait surement étre les portes paroles du petit groupe.

-Jusqu'à quand on va rester ici à rien faire? fit le premier.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez au juste, capitaine?

-J'attends le bon moments, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous affolez pas! Le grand trésor, qu'est le One Pièce ne va pas s'enfuir comme ça... Et puis on doit faire quelque chose avant d'y aller...

-Oui mais... Les gars de Barbe Noire se déchainent déjà dans le Nouveau Monde. Y-a une rumeur qui di qu'il a déjà décimé un équipage pirate. Tout les grand rookies qui visent une place chez les Yonkou se rassemble dans le Nouveau Monde...

-Si on traine, on va se faire devancé par les autres Capitaine!

Trafalgar Law écoutait sans écouter. Sa décision était prise et il n'allait pas la changé.

-Laisser ceux qui veulent s'entretuer, s'entretuer. Je ne pariciperait pas à ces combats emmerdants...

A ces mots, les membres de l'équipage sérrèrent les dents. Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme alors que le monde n'était rempli que de terreur! Law avait remarquer leur mécontentement. Il ajouta avec un petit sourire:

-Arretez de aler et faites ce que je dis en silence! Ce siège qu'on souhaite obtenir... On s'en emparera à coup sûr!

A ces paroles plus que remotivante, l'équipage explosèrent de joie e chantait brras dessus bras dessous et dirent en coeur:

-Capitaine! On vous suivra jusqu'au bout du monde!

-Aye, Aye, Cap'taine! Laissez moi faire... Dit l'ours toujours endormi.

Le capitaine des Hearts Pirate tourna la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire amusée. Cette ours le surprendrait toujours mais en tout cas, il savait qu'il pouvait lui confié sa vie.

-Tu parles en dorant? Demandèrent surpris l'équipage.

-Désolé...

-T'escuses pas en dormant! Crièrent-ils choquer.

...

Une petite fille d'environ 7 ans gambadait joyeusement à côté de sa mére. Elle demanda avec un air innocent:

-Oka-san! Je peux avoir une glace steuplait?

-oui , tient voila 10 berrys. Tendit la Brune, attendrit par sa fille.

-aligato!

La petite blonde courut chez le marchand de glace le plus proche et revint voir sa mére aussi vite. Elle rentrérent, ensuite, dans un bar. Un homme blond, avec des méches parsemées de gris, était assis dans un coin ett lisait tranquillement son journal. En les voyant de retour, il sourit. Lorsque la petite le vit, elle équarquilla les yeux et un sublime sourire suivit. Puis sans prévenir, elle se jeta dans ses bras:

-PAPAAAAAA !

Cela plus deux deux mois que la blonde n'avait pas vu son père et lui faire un calîn la revitalisa. Son père sortit un livre de son sac et lui tendit:

-Tient, un petit cadeau!

-Merci , il parle de quoi ? Demanda t-elle intéresser.

-Des fruits du démon.

-Il y a celui que j'ai mangé dedans?

-Oui regardes.

Avec empressement, elle ouvrit le livre et regarda dans le somaire:

-Ah voila Il est dedans!

Elle ouvrit le livre où 'était indiquée et commença à lire:

-Fruit de l'ange : Offre la capacité d'avoir des ailes d'anges , et de prendre plusieurs formes, ainsi que la manipulation de l'air, ôtte la capacité de nager.

-Combien de transformation as tu-découverte? Questiona sa mère qui s'était rapprocher d'eux.

-Pour l'instant 1 , regardes ! Equipement céleste !

Tout en disant cela, la petite fille s'était levée et grâce à a technique, son corp se sureleva légèrement. La mignonne petite robe qu'elle portait se changea en une robe beaucoup pus élégante et mature.

-Tu as trouvé des techniques? Demanda son père à son tour.

-Oui! Affirma t-elle joyeusement avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Je l'ai appelée Hurlement du ciel! Termina t-elle avec conviction.

-Je vois! repondit le blond.

Ses deux parents était heureux de la voir ainsi. Pourtant avec tout le poids qu'elle portait sur elle, ils aurait pu penser qu'elle ne deviennent pas comme cela. D'un coté, ils était rassurés de voir qu'elle s'en sortirait plus tard et que ce n'était cette petite chose qui allait l'empecher de s'épanouir.

...

Hikari se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa légerement et observa qu'elle était dans sa chambre. La blonde inspira et expira doucement pour calmer son coeur qui battait la chamade. Pourquoi avait-elle réver de ce moment? Elle regarda son horloge poser près d'elle: 4h00 du matin. Un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Fatiguée, elle se rendormit.

Le lendemain, lorsqu' Hikari ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà au dans le ciel. Elle descendit rejoindre sa mère, mais elle ne la vit pas. N'ayant pas une grande faim, elle décida de partir faire un tour en ville. Elle passa dans par une plaine, dans la zone de non-droit, un petit groupe d'hommes l'attaqua. Sans y faire grande attention, elle les esquiva tout en les tranchant avec une fine lame. Voyant qu'ils ne se releverait pas, elle rangea son canif dans son fourreau et se dit avec un sourire satisfait:

-J'ai eu raison de l'aiguiser un peu plus que d'habitude!

Elle sentait qu'un autre homme la suivait, mais elle fit comme si de rien était, la blonde préferait attendre qu'il sorte de son trou. Quand elle allait franchir la zone de terreur, l'intrus s'interposa à quelques mètres d'elle, elle le reconnut immédiatement: c'était Trafalgar law.

-Tu veux ? Demanda t-elle méfiante, sa main était positionner au niveau de sa cuisse pour pouvoir récuperer son petit couteau le plus rapidement possible.

-Tu te souviens de moi? dit-il surpris.

-Bien évidemment! Comment pourrais-je obliger un visage comme le tien!

-Ah! Je suis flatter!

-Tu ne devrais pas... Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Questionna t-elle plus agressive.

-Te prendre, et t'emmener dans le nouveau monde .

Un lourd silence s'en suivit. Lorsque l'idée fit le tour, dans la tête d'Hikari, elle ne put sortir qu'un son:

-Hein?

-Je vais pas me répéter et je ne te laisse pas le choix , Silvers !

-Mon prénom c'est Hikari!

-Enfin bref... Dit Law tout en se rapprochant. Tu viens par toi même ou se sera par la force?

-Equipement Celeste!

-Bon et bien on dirait que tu as choisi la deuxième solution... Soupira le capitaine des Hearts pirate.

Un combat s'ensuivit entre les deux. Ils étaient de niveau équivalent mais Hikari savait, par instinct, qu'il n'était pas à son maximum et cela lui faisait plus qque peur... Comment allait-elle s'en sortir? Elle était seule. Et Bientôt, elle n'aurait plus de force pour continuer.

-Il est simpa ton fruit du démon! C'est quoi?

-Le fruit de l'ange. Il me permet de prendre plusieurs formes et de manipuler l'air.

-Très intéressant.

Elle ne fit pas attention à ce que venait de dire son agresseur et tenta une nouvelle attaque:

-Donaru no sora!

Un énorme tourbillon fut lancer sur Law mais juste avant, il eu le temps de riposter:

-Shambles!

Lorsqu'Hikari releva la tête pour voir s'il avait été toucher, elle ne trouva qu'une planche de bois.

-Mais comment il...

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle que le pirate l'attaquait de nouveau, la blonde à réussit à esquiver mais fut ouchée au bras gauche. Elle avait mal. Son sang coulait abondemment tout du longs de son bras. C'est ça quand on écoute pas son père. Si seulement elle pouvait maitriser les autres formes.. Elle essaya de couper l'hémmoragie avec sa main valide mais Law chargeait de nouveau en sa direction.

-Enfoiré! iki no hiryuu !

-Shambles.

Elle sentit son corp bouger et pris de plein fois sa propre attaque, elle ne pouvait plusfire un mouvement car le son aigue lui bloquait tout ses sens. Elle était agenouiller, se tenait ttoujours le bras et essayait de reprendre au mieux sa respiration. Elle réfléchissait le plus rapidement possible pour trouvée une solution mais aucune ne venaient.. Elle était fini. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais voir ses parents. Pourquoi en avait-il après elle? Elle vivait seulement une vie tranquille. Pourquoi? Elle cherchait des réponses..

-C'est quoi ce pouvoir... Chuchota pour elle même.

Il courrait de nouveau vers elle, son épée prête à la trancher. Elle ferma les yeux, sentant sa dernière heure venir. Soudain, des bruit grandissait dans leur direction.

-C'EST TRAFALGAR LAW! CAPTUREZ LE!

-AYE!

-La marine! Je suis sauver! Souffla la blonde de soulagement. Elle devit s'enfuir au plus vite pour ne pas se faire attraper mais c'était plus facile que d'échapper à une nouvelle attaque de ce monstre..

-Bon sang.. Manquait plus qu'eux.

Une ttrentaine de Marines, armes en mains, s'approchaient d'eux. Profitant de cette faille, avec les dernière force qui lui restait, une paire d'ailes sortit de son dos. Cette sensation lui faisait à chaque fois mal. Mais elle devait s'en servir. Elle s'éleva dans les air et s'enfuie aussi loi qu'elle put. Trafalgar Law l'avait vu s'échapper et il avait été surpris de la voir s'envoller avec une paire d'aile dans le dos.

-Bon! Arrête de rêvasser! C'est pas comme si j'était cerner par la Marine... Ironisa t-il pour lui même.

Un petit sourire s'afficha. Et dans sa main gauche, un cercle d'air apparu lorqu'il dit calmement:

-Room.

...

Lorsque la blonde arriva au bar, elle était exténuer. Shakky la voyant dans un si piteux état, s'approcha d'elle avec inquiétude.

-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée?

-Je me suis fait attaquer par un pirate..

-Il faut que tu sois plus prudente! Ordonna la brune tout en lui soignant le bras.

-Je ferais attention.

-Entre ce que tu dis et ce que tu fais, il y a une légère différence. Je comprends que tu veux avoir la même liberté que ton père mais pour l'instant tu n'es pas encore à son niveau.. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Oui maman..

Hikari savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas, mais pas du tout à son niveau. L'entendre dire par sa propre mère lui pinçait le coeur. Voyant que le malaise s'agrandissait, elle se leva pour aller se reposer dans sa chambre. Shakky l'interpella et lui tendit un papier:

-C'est quoi? questionna la blonde.

-Une invitation. Je viens de la recevoir.

Hikari prit le bout de papier et le lit à vois haute:

-une soirée lotterie au groove 14.

-ça t'éviteras de tourner en rond en ville! Mais n'oublie pas ce quee je viens de te dire, reste sur tes gardes!

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne m'arrivera rien. Affirma t-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

Les trois jours s'était écoulé très vite. Shakky lui avais préparer une jolie robe courte grise. Elle ne s'y sentis pas très à l'aise, elle était plus habituée aux pantalons... La blonde assista à la loterie mais comme elle n'y participait pas, elle s'ennuyais fermement... Sa mère voulait lui changé les idées, certes, mais avec une soirée loterie où elle ne pouvait même pas jouer, c'était pas gagné! Elle était installée au bar et fixait son verre tout en faisant tourner son index droit sur le haut de ce dernier. Un homme s'assit près d'elle, elle l'observa quelques instants. Il portait un bonnet assez bizarre avec écrit penguin dessus. Il portait une combinaison étrange.

-On dirait que tu t'ennuies! Et si on discutait pour passé le temps?

Hikari accepta si elle devait s'ennuyé autant le faire avec lui et puis discuté ne pouvait rien lui faire. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait mais un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, ils continuaient de discuté de tout et de rien, mais ses paupières devenais de plus en plus lourdes. Avant que ses yeux ne se ferme, elle vit un petit sourire s'affiché sur l'inconnu. Comment avait-elle pu baisser sa garde? A cette pensée, elle sombra dans l'inconscient. L'homme vérifia qu'elle était bien endormit en lui tapotant doucement le visage. Il sortit ensuite un escargophone de sa poche et dit joyeux:

-capitaine , c'est bon, elle dort !

-j'arrive!

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, Trafalgar Law, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, vit un attroupement vers le bar, il se douta que son compagnon l'attendait là avec la jeune fille. Il cacha un peu son visage grâce à son chapeau, il entra dans la foule et rejoignit 'homme qui l'attendait. Le brun passa ses bras sous le cou et les genoux de la blonde, qui avait à présent la tête contre son torse. Il fit un signe de tête à son nakama de le suivre, Il sortirent en courant avant d'être pourchasser par la marine. Tout en continuant à courir vers le sous-marin, l'homme l'interpella:

-Capitaine?

-Oui Penguin?

-Il va lui faire quoi a cette fille? S'inquiéta t-il.

Il avait peu discuté avec elle mais avait sympathiser. Ils s'en voulait énormément de faire ça mais si son capitaine l'avait décidé, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

-Aucun idée...

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le sous marins, Law ordonna de partir, pour le nouveau monde, à son équipage, immédiatement. Tous crièrent de joie. Ensuite, Le capitain des heart pirate alla déposer la blonde sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Il la regarda quelques secondes et partit en direction de la salle des commande. Tout le monde s'activait autour de lui. Il composa un numéro a l'escargophone et attendit une réponse.

-Allô?

-Ici Law, j'ai la gamine, on part immédiatement pour le nouveau monde.

-Parfait! Je n'en attentais pas moins de toi, Law! Dit l'homme, à l'autre bout de l'escargophone, tout en rigolant.

Law n'ajouta rien et raccrocha le plus vite possible. Il ne supportait pas cette homme mais c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait... Il repartie, de nouveau à l'infirmerie. En attendant qu'elle se réveille, il prépara les futur destination après l'île des hommes poissons. Il était plonger dans ses pensés quand un léger gémissement attira son attention. Il se tourna vers la fille qu'il avait combattu et l'observa immergée de son sommeil "imposé".

-Va me chercher les menottes en granit marin. Ordonna t-il au dite Penguin qui partit aussitôt.

Quand elle entendit sa voix, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle ne reconnaissait rien. Elle se souvint de tout.

- Enfin réveiller ?

-Enfoiré! Tu ma droguée!

-Ce n'est pas les mots approprié pour une jeune fille comme toi. Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je vais lui faire bouffer ton sourire! Connard! Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Quand elle voulut l'attaquer, elle s'écroula au sol. Elle essaya de se redresser et tendit la main vers lui pour lui faire effacer cette arrogance qu'elle détestait.

-Cette drogue, fait non-seulement dormir, mais affaiblit pendant 2H le corps aprés le réveille, donc pas la peine de forcer...

Elle vit entrer l'homme de le soirée qui tendit les menottes a son capitaine. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille au sol en train de lutter, il eu un pincement au coeur.

-Pourquoi tu me l'es tend? Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas!

-C'est vrai, mais vous pouvez au moins m'aider ?

Law se leva de son bureau et s'avança vers elle. Il voulut lui prendre son poignet, mais avec le peu de force qui lui restait, Hikari tentait de le faire laché prise avec son autre main, sans succès, Law lui attrapa fermement les deux bras et Penguin put la menotter rapidement. Il se releva et son compagnon, agenouiller à côté d'elle, demanda:

-Et maintenant?

-Tu l'attaches dans la pièce qui nous sert de garage.

-ok.

Ce dernier la pris comme un sac à patate. Quand ils furent sorti de la pièce, la blonde tenta de nouveau de se débattre. Perdant espoir petit à petit, elle le laissa l'emmener. Penguin ouvrit une porte et entra dans une sombre salle. Il alluma la lumière, et l'accrocha à une barre en fer fixée au mur. Sans la regarder, il sortit et éteignit la seul chose qui pouvait donner un peu de confort à Hikari, la lumière. Elle se retrouvait à présent les mains menottés, sans force, seule et dans le noir complet.

-Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?

**A suivre...**

* * *

_Que va t-il arrivé à Hikari? Comment va t-elle s'en sortir?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!_

_A bientôt! :)_

_Ps: Les publications sortiront tout les samedi!_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous! :)_

**Titre:** _Un nouveau monde._

**Écrit par:** _Trafalgar-fanfiction._

**Beta Reader: **_Roronoa-Zoro64._

**Rating: **_K**  
**_

**Pairing: **_Law X OC_

**Résumé: **_Silvers Hikari vit une vie tranquille, sur Shabondy, avec ses deux parents. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas,c'est qu'un homme est à sa recherche pour de mauvaises raisons..._

**Diclaimer:**_ Le monde de One pièce et cette histoire et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont respectivement à Oda et Trafalgar-fanfiction.  
_

**N/A:**_ J'ai trouvé cette fiction de One pièce sur un blog et je l'ai trouvée vraiment intéressante. J'ai essayé d'aider au mieux l'auteur pour qu'elle soit encore plus parfaite :) A présent nous avons décidé de la faire partagé à encore plus de monde :). Je voulais ajouté que je suis désolé si vous trouvé des fautes... Et j'espère qu'elle ne vous piquerons pas trop les yeux... :D_

**Réponse aux Review:**

_Merci à tous les lectrices (ou lecteurs) qui ont laisser des commentaires. Voici le Chapitre 3 que vous attendez depuis lontemps :)_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Ce la faisait une semaine... Une semaine qu'elle était là... Une semaine... sans eau... et... sans manger... Son ventre réclamait à manger et ça gorges était de plus en plus sèche. Personne n'était passer la voir. Elle sentait sa fin approché.

-Maman... Couina Hikari avec détresse en imaginant son doux visage.

A la pensée de sa mère, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Pourrait-elle la revoir un jour? Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises idées!

Je vais me battre! Je ne peux pas abandonner comme ça! Je ne suis pas la fille de l'ancien second du seigneur des pirates pour rien ! Affirma la blonde avec entrin. Soudain elle se mit de nouveau à marrmonner:

-Enfin... Faut déjà que je me sorte de là...

Tout d'un coup, une violente explosion persa la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle cria de peur, il y avait quelques flammes qui l'entouraient. Que se passait-il? Son instint de survie lui disait de s'enfuir de là le plus vite possible. elle tentait de se détacher mais sans succès avec le peu de force qui lui restait elle ne pouvait que réprimer un crie d'angoisse. Une autre explosion moins forte la projeta du mur où elle était enchaîné, à l'autre coté de la pièce detruisant ainsi, ses menottes. Elle se releva avec difficulté. La salle était à présent envahit de flamme, Même si elle était débarrasé de ces fichu enotts elle ne trouvait aucun moyen pour s'échapper. En se relevant, elle s'aperçut que son sang coulait abondemment sur tout son corp. Lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion apparu, une de ses oreilles se mit à bourdonner, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus un son. Elle s'écroula au sol tout en bouchant le plus possible ses dernières. Elle se senait faible. Elle allait en faite vraiment mourir ici... Des larmes commencèrent à couler. Ce n'était pas son habitude de pleuré mais la flamme à l'intérieur d'elle qui lui permettait de continuer semblait s'être éteinte. Soudain, elle releva la tête inquiète. Elle reconnut le groupe de pirates, à leur tête: Trafalguar Law. Le brun l'observa quelques secondes mais dû rapidement se concentrer sur un autre boulet de caon qui se dirigeait vers eux. Pour cela, il utilisa son pouvoir en invoquant une grosse boule ronde bleue qui l'ai entouraient. Les autres membres des Hearts Pirates essayait tant bien que mal d'éteindre les flammes. Hikari ne réalisait pas ce qui se passait. Elle observait toujours le brun quand son instinct l'obligea à regarder autour d'elle. Queques choses allait se produire, tout d'u coup elle vit un Homme dos aux flammes qui reculait en portant un de ses compagnons blessé. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle se jeta sur lui et le poussa, avec le peu de force qui lui permettait de rester conciente, vers le centre de la pièce endommagé. Il se tourna et lui jeta un regard noir mais il se transforma vite en un regard surpris lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle lui avait sauvée la ée, elle s'écroula...

Lorsque la blonde ouvrit délicatement les yeux, le soleil lui ordonna de les refermer tellement il lui faisait mal. Elle plaça son avant bras droit devant ses yeux pour qu'ils s'habitue à cette forte lumière. Quand elle put clairement voir ou elle se situait, elle resta sans voie. Elle était au milieux d'un immense champ de fleur blanche. Ses blessures étaient toutes guéries et elle se leva sans diffuculté. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle mais ne vit personne.

-Ou je suis? Je suis morte?

-Hikari? Appela une douce voix

-Hein? La blonde chercha tout autour d'elle. Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

-Cherie...

-Ma... Maman? Demanda la jeune fille au bord des larmes. Je suis...

-Non ma chérie, tu n'es pas morte... Affirma sa mère en apparaissant en fae d'elle avec un petit sourir en coin.

In extremis, la blonde sauta dans les bras de sa mère. La blonde reçut la douce odeur de la brune qui l'a répugnait auparavant.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée... Ses larmes ne pouvaient pas s'arreter de couler.

-Chut, ça va aller ma chérie. Murmura t-elle pour la réconforter.

-J'ai eu si peur dans cette pièce et puis après il y a eu l'explosion.. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir et ne plus jamais pouvoir vous voir papa et toi...

-Tout vas bien maintenant. Affirma t-elle d'un sourire.

Hikari fixa sa mère et lui demanda inquiète:

-où on est?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de connaitre la réponse ma puce. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, le corp de la brune disparaissait.

-Maman?

-Es confiance en toi, ma fille. Tu sais très bien que ton père et moi avons entièrement confiance en toi.

A la fin de cette phrase, le corp de la trentenaire avait complètement disparut.

-Maman, ne me laisse pas seule!

La blonde s'écroula au sol en voyant qu'elle n'était plus auprès d'elle. Une légère brise lui effleura le corp ce qui fit s'envoler, tout autour d'elle, des pétales blanches. Sous cette douce odeur de fleure, le sommeil l'envahit de nouveau.

* * *

Une petite fille blonde agée de 8 ans s'amusait à courir et à sauter sur les résistante bulles de l'archipel Shabondy. Elle était, maintenant, à plus de 10 mètres du sol mais elle n'avait absolument pas peur, au contraire on pouvait lire le sourire au bout de ses lèvres. Soudain, son estomac la rapella à l'ordre. De magnifiques ailes blanche apparurent dans son dos et eelle s'élancait vers le sol. Lorsqu'elle voulut ouvrir la porte, elle entendit une voix suppliante:

-Je vous donnerais autant d'argent qu'il le faut !

-Non , elle reste ici avec nous. Ordonna une autre voix plus grave.

-Très bien , si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver .

En entendant des pas se raprocher de la porte, prise de panique, la blonde alla se cacher derrière des caisses en bois, qui se trouvait non loin d'elle.

Un homme sortit, il portait une longue cape noir qui cachait son visage.

Aprés qu'il se soit éloigné, elle sortit de sa cachette et le regarda au loin jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement.

-Chérie?

Elle sursauta de peur en entendant sa mère l'appeler

-Viens gôuter. Dit-elle tout en entrant de nouveau dans la maison.

Elle était de sa fille, toujours intriguer par l'homme qui venait de partir.

-Maman, c'était qui?

-Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre. Affirma son père assis non loin d'elle, un verre de bourbon à la main.

-hmmm.. Abdiqua t-elle d'un air boudeur.

* * *

Hikari se réveilla en sursaut, transpirante. Lorsqu'elle voulut se redresser, elle sentit quelques chose la retenir. Elle passa, avec panique sa main sur le dite objet et reconnue un masque.

-UN MASQUE? Il se passe quoi là? Je suis où?

-Enfin réveiller? demanda le capitaine des Hearts Pirates. Il était assis, à son bureau, les pied dessus, en face d'elle, un livre à la main.

Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, law ne pouvait entendre que sa respiration qui s'accélera quand il s'approcha un peu plus près d'elle. Elle avait, de toute évidence peur de lui, ce qui l'arrangeait. Le brun s'assit sur le lit où elle se trouvait et il lui enleva d'un geste étonnement doux le masque.

-Merci... Dit-il d'un timide sourire.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? Demanda t-elle surprise par ces remerciement, surtout provenant de lui.

-Tu as sauvé Sachi.

Elle ne comprenaitt toujours pas.

-Il s'approchait des flammes mais tu l'as poussée au centre de la pièce.

-Ah lui...

-Je reconnais qu'on a pas été tendre... mais...

Un énorme gargouillement l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase. Il regarda la blonde qui rougissait à vue d'oeil. Un leger sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage et il demanda:

-T'as faim? C'est vrai que tu es restée une semaine sans manger, ni boire... Affirma t-il songeur.

-A qui la faute! Cria t-elle dans son esprit, elle ne voulait pas se risquer à le mettre en colère et de nouveau retourner dans cette affreuse pièce...

-Tiens. Ajouta-il en lui tendant un beignet au chocolat.

-Rééquipement standard!

A la place des vêtements user qu'elle portait, elle fut habiller dans une robe de nuit rose, avec un noeud bleu au centre de sa robe. Sur sa tête se trouvait un léger bonnet bleu foncée avec des lunettes d'aviateur.

- Bizarre ton pouvoir...

-moins que le tiens! pensa la blonde.

-J'imagine que tu as des questions à me poser? Comme tu as sauvé un membre important de mon équipage, je te laisse en poser deux.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevés ?

-C'est un ordre de mon "supérieur".

-Et qu'est ce qui va me faire votre "supérieur" ?

-Ton pouvoir l'intéresse.

-Mais c'est juste un fruit du démon parmis d'autres!

-En attendant soit tu te tiens tranquille, soit tu retournes dans le garage, compris? Affirma t-il avec force tout en se levant.

-Je vais me tenir à carreau... oh faites pourquoi vous m'avez enfermés directement dans le garage?

-Tu as déjà poser tes deux questions.

A ces mots, il sortit de la pièce. La blonde pu voir un petit sourire en coin.

-Raaahhh! Il m'énerve avec son sourire!

Elle se leva en colère et changea de nouveau d'aspect. La blonde portait, à présent, une tenue d'écolier bleu. Cela était pratique, car elle possède de formes: la forme de combat et la forme civile. Ce qu'elle apprécie par dessus tout avec la forme civile est que ses vêtements changent selon ses envies. Hikari entrouvrit légèrement la porte et scruta les alentours puis sortit sur ses gardes. Elle s'arrêta en passant devant un hublot et observa les poissons passer à quelqu'un centimètres d'elle.

-ah! t'es là!

A ces paroles, la jeune fille se retourna de peur vers son interlocuteur.

-vous êtes q... AAAAAHH !

TO BE CONTIUNED

* * *

_Alors, il vous a plu? :)_

_Qui est la personne qui à fait peur à notre très cher blonde?_

_Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre!_

_A bientôt!_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous! :)_

**Titre:** _Un nouveau monde._

**Écrit par:** _Trafalgar-fanfiction._

**Beta Reader: **_Roronoa-Zoro64._

**Rating: **_K**  
**_

**Pairing: **_Law X OC_

**Résumé: **_Silvers Hikari vit une vie tranquille, sur Shabondy, avec ses deux parents. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas,c'est qu'un homme est à sa recherche pour de mauvaises raisons..._

**Diclaimer:**_ Le monde de One pièce et cette histoire et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont respectivement à Oda et Trafalgar-fanfiction.  
_

**N/A:**_ J'ai trouvé cette fiction de One pièce sur un blog et je l'ai trouvée vraiment intéressante. J'ai essayé d'aider au mieux l'auteur pour qu'elle soit encore plus parfaite :) A présent nous avons décidé de la faire partagé à encore plus de monde :). Je voulais ajouté que je suis désolé si vous trouvé des fautes... Et j'espère qu'elle ne vous piquerons pas trop les yeux... :D_

**Réponse aux Review:**

_Merci à Portgas.D Akira pour son commentaire et aux lecteurs qui lisent la fic! :)_

_Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

-Ah! T'es là!

A ces paroles, la jeune fille se retourna de peur vers son interlocuteur.

-Vous êtes q... AH! UN OURS! HAAAA !

-HAAAAA! UNE FILLEEEEEE !

Hikari reprit rapidement ses esprit et courut ce cacher derrière une machine qui se trouvait à proximité. Elle ajouta toute tremblante:

-J'ai... Pas... Du tout ...Peur... De toi ...Je sais me...Défendre... Compris!

Le dite ours, c'était lui aussi cacher derrière une machine mais vu sa grandeur et surtout sa grosseur, l'appareil ne lui servait vraiment à rien...

-J'avais jamais vu de fille d'aussi prés... Ajouta t-il pour lui même, choquée.

-T'es hostile ou pacifique?

-Hein?

-T'ES MECHANT OU T'ES GENTIL ?!

-Je suis un pirate, mais j'aime pas faire du mal au gens sauf si on s'attaque à mes amis et surtout à mon captain.. Affirma t-il doucement.

-Alors t'est pacifiste. Dit-elle soulagé.

-euh ok ...

La jeune fille sortit de sa cachette et souriante, elle s'approcha de l'ours.

-Tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda t-elle.

-Bepo

-moi c'est Hikari. Enchantée!

-Vous avez fait connaissance ? Demanda un homme avec une casquette sur la tête avec écrit dessus Penguin.

-oui, elle est sympa !

Hikari cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tout en regardant successivement le nouvel arrivant et Bepo. Tout d'un les deux Hearts Pirates virent une ampoule étinceler au dessus de sa tête

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive? Demanda l'homme inquiet. Ça va?

-TU.. TU PARLES ?! Questionna la blonde en pointant de son index Bepo.

-C'EST QUE MAINTENANT QUE TU T'EN RENDS COMPTE ?!

-Désolé ... Fit l'ours en baissant la tête le plus bas possible.

-Pourquoi il s'excuse ? Demanda la blonde à l'homme.

-Laisse tomber, ça fait lontemps que je le connais et j'ai toujours pas trouver la réponse...

-Il fait super chaud ici...

-C'est normal, on est à une profondeur ou l'eau est à plus de 40 degrés. Heureusement qu'on a pu installé des climatiseurs dans tout e sous marin, sinon on serait déjà calciné! Expliqua l'homme tout sourire.

La fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait plus peur qu'autre chose à cause de ses explications surtout qu'il prenait ça à la rigolade. Penguin repris légèrement un visage sérieux et lui proposa:

-Tu peux venir avec nous dans le séjour.

-Le séjour? Je suis pas censée être une otage ou un truc de ce genre ? Questionna Hikari surprise par la proposition.

-si si, t'es toujours notre otage mais le capitaine a dit que tu devais venir.

-En gros j'ai pas le choix... Soupira t-elle blasé.

-Tu préfères, peu être, le garage ?

-Le séjour sera très bien! Affirma t-elle avec un sourire forcé graver sur son visage.

Bepo et Penguin avait déjà bien avancer dans le couloir, l'homme se retourna et vit Hikari toujours à la même place.

-T'attends quoi? Suis nous.

Elle les rejoignit, vitesse grand V, complètement morte de peur. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle, en étant toujours sur ses gardes. La blonde espérait que le "dite" séjour n'était pas une salle de torture. Une boule au ventre grandissait de plus en plus au creux de son ventre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, la jeune fille reprit son sang froid et son visage devint de marbre car elle ne voulait pas que ses émotions la trahissent: Méfiance , peur , et surtout elle essayait de calmer ses tremblements

-On y est .

L'homme ouvrit la porte. Quelques visages se tournèrent vers eux. Hikari ne bougeait pas d'un cils mais elle les observait du coin de l'oeil. Puis, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations première. Malgré que le sous marin ne soit pas excessivement grande, la pièce, elle, était plutôt importante et pouvait permettre aux membres des Hearts Pirates de se déplacer facilement dans la totalité de la salle. On pouvait voir dans un des angles du fond un canapé d'angles avec 2 fauteuils en face et une table basse aux milieux. Hikari vit plusieurs membres jouer au cartes à cette emplacement ou encore bouquiner. Au centre de la salle se trouvai une imposante table rectangulaire qui permettait à tous de manger ensemble dans la convivialité. Toutes les personnes présentent s'amusaient d'une certaine manière et Hikari fut surprise de cela, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer des pirates qui l'avaient séquestrer, s'amuser avec des jeux aussi enfantin, elle pensait plutôt qu'en rentrant dans la pièce, elle allait voir des Hommes assis en train d'astiquer leur armes sanguinaires pour assouvir leur besoins sauvages de destruction. Et là c'était tout le contraire. La blonde fut sortie de sa réflexion par Trafalgar Law qui l'interpella, sourire au lèvre:

-Je vois que t'as rencontré Bepo .

Elle le regarda quelques secondes puis sans lui montrer aucune estime reprit son analyse.

Penguin lui donna quelques coups de coude puis lui chuchota, inquiet:

-Répond lui !

Toujours aucune réponse, son regard était de marbres, elle ne le supportait pas. Son sourire moqueur l'agaçait.

-Comme tu veux !

Il se diriga vers la table, et plongea sa main dans un bol pour en sortir un aliment rouge qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Plus personnes ne bougeait dans la pièce, un sentiment de terreur les envahissaient, Hikari observait les pirates et ne comprenait pas leur réaction jusqu'à qu'elle voye Law se rapprocher d'elle, l'objet inidentifier dans sa main droite.

-ça sent pas bon! pensa t-elle.

Plus il s'approchais, plus elle reculais mais lorsqu'elle sentie le mur dans son dos. Elle pensa que la fin était proche. Elle déglutit quand il ne fut qu'a quelques centimètres d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle.

-Tu veux m'ignorer? Très bien, on va voir si tu vas continuer longtemps!

Il boucha son nez avec sa main libre. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser gagner, donc elle garda la bouche fermé même si elle devait rester en apné.

-Ouvre la bouche, tout de suite!

Les membres de l'équipage étaient tous scotché devant le spectacle que leur donnait leur capitaine et était bien content de ne pas être à la place de la blonde. Elle ne voulait pas craqué devant lui mais à cause du manue d'air, elle du reprendre sa respiration et c'est à ce moment là qu'il lui mit l'aliment dans la bouche et referma sa bouche pour qu'ele soit obligé de l'avaler, ce qu'elle fit deux secondes plus tard. Content de lui, le capitaine des Hearts Pirates se frotta les mains et la regarda changer de couleur. Elle passa d'une peaux plutôt pale à une peaux rouge piment quand elle sentit sa gorge lui bruler.

-SA BRÛUUUUUUUUUUULLLLEE !

-Vous y êtes pas aller un peu fort ?

-VITE DE L'EAU ! JE VAIS MOURIR !

-Ah bon, tu trouves ? Demanda le brun à Penguin, avec innocence.

-Un peu ... Affirma t-il tout en regardant, blasé, Hikari qui courrait et sautait dans toute la pièce en criant.

Bepo lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'elle but sans se faire prier, les brûlures ne s'arrêtant pas même avec un verre, elle attrapa une carafe non loin d'elle.

Bepo essaya de la dissuader de boire dans cette carafe mais elle n'écouta rien. Surprise que ça lui fasse encore plus mal, elle hurla de douleur

-Mais pourquoi ça brûle encore plus!

-Parce que c'est pas de l'eau, idiote! Cria Penguin.

Bepo cette fois ci lui tendit une carafe remplit d'eau qu'elle bu. Elle s'écroula, ensuite, sur le sol, épuisé. La blonde fixa le capitaine qui était plus amuser qu'autres. Hikari se redressa et serra les poings tout en avançant vers lui.

-ESPÈCE DE ... HMF !

Elle fut couper par Penguin qui venait de placer sa main devant sa bouche pour la faire taire.

-s'cuse là capitaine ! Elle doit pas avoir toute sa tête...

Law se rapprocha de nouveaux d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-T'as eu de la chance ... La prochaine fois, il ne sera pas là pour te protéger.

Quand le brun partit rejoindre le bout de la table, Penguin la lacha et lui chuchota

-Oh fait gaffe ! T'es sado ou quoi?!

-Bah quoi ? C'est lui qui m'as chercher! Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me taire!

-Le capitaine est pas du genre à se laisser faire et encore moins commander , alors si tu tiens à ta vie ne le mets SURTOUT pas en colère ! compris?

-heu...

-Et penguin c'est ta nouvelle cible ? HAHAHAHAHA ! Rigola un Homme qui portait sur sa tête une casquette comme Penguin sauf que l'on pouvait voir ses cheveux rouges dépasser.

A ces mots, une bagarre s'en suivit entre ces deux personnages. Et bientôt tous les membres présent s'y mirent sauf Law qui semblait dormir, Hikari et Bepo, eux, regardaient la scène.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? Questionna la blonde, une goutte derrière la tête.

Toujours ... Soupira l'ours désespéré.

-SASHI! PENGUIN! VENEZ ICI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Ordonna le brun, énervé de ce bruit qui lui faisait mal aux oreilles.

Elle n'avait jamais vu ça, i peine deux secondes, ils se battaient et là ils étaient entrain de danser et chanter bras dessus, bras dessous.

-Que se passe t-il capitaine? On s'entend à merveille! On s'amuse capitaine ! dirent-ils en coeur.

-c'est quoi ses malades ?

...

To Be Continued


End file.
